New Dawn
by AshNight1422
Summary: With a funeral, fate had drawn Destiny back to Forks in order to be there for her cousin Bella. They hadn't spoken in years but she didn't want her to be alone only to find that she's not alone, even has a whole new family. With Alice's vision of Destiny's future it begins a whirlwind of chaos and a new chapter in life. Now she just has to survive the chapter. (OC's in story.)
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: **I just could not get this idea out of my head of the possibility that one of Bella's actual blood relatives could get involved in the world of vampires. I don't own anything Twilight obviously, but I do own Destiny, and this will be my first ever Twilight-fic. Any criticism is welcome but if it's about my grammar, I already know it's bad xD ha. Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter, thanks!

* * *

Chapter One

_Things were different now compared to when we were kids. We had been closer though distance always puts a damper on relationships, but I told myself I would go to the funeral to pay respects like I thought my mom would want me to. And also be there for Bella. I barely remember uncle Charlie but I did know they had been close, or had gotten close anyway in recent years. I always thought she was the lucky one having both her parents, every opportunity available, basically a better life. Right now I guess she's not so lucky, and so I find myself going back to Forks where I haven't been since I was really little. Why the hell am I even doing this…_

It was raining when a young woman pulled up to a parking space at the funeral home that she had gotten the information on, where the funeral would be, and pulled up the hood of her coat to get through the rain. There were so many others present also or at least beginning to pour in, she figured Charlie knew everybody of course, small town. Inside though it was hard to mistake the smell of death and some of the lights in the building were toned down for ambiance. There was a nearby register to sign that she walked over to and took up the pen waiting there as she signed her name down, it read Destiny Swan as she finished, and put the pen back down.

Now that she was finally here she had wandered around a little aimlessly until she finally saw the casket. These sorts of events always bothered her ever since her mother passed away when she was a girl in her early teens. Her death had been the beginning of the spiral downward for Destiny since she had no father, foster homes followed along with abuse, and finally drug abuse as a coping mechanism that just got her into more trouble in the end. But finally gaining the courage, she slowly made her way up to the chestnut wooden casket. When she saw her uncle Charlie he was older of course but she remembered his face, it put a frown on her delicate face, her sea blue eyes actually tearing up some because she was thinking of her cousin. How hard this must be. She was thinking so hard that she didn't hear the person that came up beside her.

"Destiny?" The voice had been vaguely familiar though it's been a very long time since she had heard Bella, even over the phone. It made her look over though, she hadn't even flinched from the surprise. "Bella. It's been a while."

When she looked at her, Bella had that awkward smile she remembered the most that had always made her smile in turn. "I know I wasn't invited but, I figured mom would have wanted me to say goodbye at least."

Destiny compared to Bella was very different despite being first cousins. Destiny was a natural red head with very straight hair an blue eyes compared to Bella's brown wavy hair with brown eyes. She always admired how Bella looked, Destiny wasn't very confident. But looking at her cousin she saw the sadness on her face but the happiness that her cousin was there with her.

"I'm sorry Dez, I would have called, but I could never get a good number for you. I'm really sorry but I'm really glad you're here." Bella said before quickly embracing Destiny, something the red head didn't expect as she hugged her back, actually chuckling. "I don't have a phone, that's probably why. You've changed though."

Destiny was a bit blunt as her cousin pulled back to look at her, her shoulders shrugging. "I guess time does that." Bella told her before a young gentlemen had walked up to both women. He was gorgeous also with amber colored eyes that Destiny saw immediately.

"Oh hey, this is Edward." Her cousin said before looking up at Edward, the guy was kind of tall, but immediately Destiny could tell they were married. Rings were pretty obviously. Edward gave a friendly smile though before offering his hand and she did shake it. "I'm Destiny." She told him as they shook hands before letting go.

"Are you sure you don't prefer Dez?" He asked her as her eyebrows raised from having felt his hand before letting go. It wasn't like a normal hand, it was weird. Cold. She cleared her throat before speaking though, putting her smile back on to get rid of any concern on her face. "Sure, you can call me that. So um, you guys are hitched huh."

She said the obvious as Bella and Edward sort of looked at one another with glances of happiness that she was a little jealous of, but tried not to let it show as Bella spoke. "Yeah. I'm really sorry you didn't make it." Destiny shrugged her shoulders though like it wasn't a big deal. "It's fine. It's not like I could have gone anyway, you can always send me pictures later or something."

Her cousin nodded her head a little bit before more people began coming in for the funeral that was going to happen soon and she saw Billy Black being wheeled in by a pretty hefty looking guy, and a young brunette at his side. As everyone was beginning to gather and also to find a seat, Edward had left already, but Bella hadn't as she caught Destiny's attention.

"Hey, family gets to sit up front okay?" She told her but Destiny nodded in understanding before Bella left her too. She didn't feel comfortable though so she went to sit in the very back as people were finding seats, but some had to stand because there weren't enough seats to go around. In the midst of the service though she noticed there were others sitting with Bella besides her mother Renee, others with those amber colored eyes, the same as Edward's. It made her silently wonder through the whole thing but before she knew it, the funeral was over. Her obligation was over.

People were beginning to file out and she had blended sort of into the crowd to leave like everyone else was, but she only made it close to the exit before Bella caught her. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked her with concern, and curiosity before saying more. "There's going to be a get together sort of. At my in-laws since Charlie's house...It's painful." There was a sad look as Destiny frowned too.

"Yeah, I get what you mean Bella. I don't know. I have to drive back home in the morning to get back to work, I only had money for the one plane ticket." Destiny explained with a shrug of her shoulders before Bella smirked a little, something Destiny had never seen. "Is that all? I can always just lend you the money for a plane ticket."

"It wouldn't feel right taking it. Besides, your all's party is probably going to have booze. I don't want to be near it, I've been sober for 18 months now." She told her as realization set in on Bella's face. "Sober?" A little shock was there as well. "Oh." Her voice was a little quiet and Destiny smiled a little weakly. "Sorry cous'. I'm not exactly the same anymore." But what she said had Bella chuckle before saying, "me neither. Okay. I promise we won't bring out any alcohol, I'll make sure to tell my father-in-law."

A groan sort of came out of Destiny before she finally seceded to her cousin's wish. "Okay, but could you guys give me a lift? That car outside I got from the airport, I don't really want to spend all the gas." She said as Bella nodded. "Sure Dez."

The way to these people's home was a little far from town and Edward had a lead foot but Destiny was able to keep her composure. The place was huge and it looked open with all the glass. It was pretty. There were some other cars there too but the place wasn't flooded so she felt a little better about this. Inside was just as beautiful and open as well although now, she was meeting Bella's in-laws. The group was kind of big but as Alice was introduced, the small girl had a big smile. "Hi, it's wonderful to meet you, I've heard about you! Sort of."

Alice's honesty had Destiny smirk as she gave a nod of her head. "Nice to meet you too." She told her but the pixie-cut girl quickly hugged her with a bit of speed just as Bella had back before Charlie's funeral. Even though she had on a moth ridden sweater she could still feel the chill through her clothes from this odd girl hugging her, it felt weird, just as it had shaking Edward's hand. The only difference though was that Alice wasn't letting go right away. It actually made her let out a nervous laugh. "Uh...Bella." She said before looking over to her cousin.

The small girl she felt her tremble before a second more and finally they had parted, but Alice's eyes were wide with worry. "The Volturi.." She whispered but Destiny had caught what she said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "The Volly-what?" She said in complete confusion as Bella had heard what Alice said also, a serious look coming to her face that Destiny had never seen before, and she had looked over to Edward. It was as if she gave him a weird silent signal because he was watching us intently, and Bella took Destiny's arm as a silent decision had been made.

"Alice we need to go to the den, you need to come with us too Destiny." Bella told her cousin whom raised an eyebrow at this point knowing whatever it was, was serious, Bella barely had ever called her by her actual name. "What the hell's going on?" She asked her softly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** So since others seem to like the story and I'm having a lot of fun just writing it, here's chapter two. A pretty big revelation happened and please understand the idea's that I'm throwing into this obviously aren't cannon, the whole hybrid thing, I'm just playing around with it; so I hope no one gets upset about it. It is a fanfic after all *shrug*. Anyway. Also, I don't own anything Twilight, only one I own so far is Destiny. Please throw your criticism at me if you have any, I'll welcome it with open arms. Thanks. Enjoy the story! =)

* * *

Chapter Two

In Carlisle's study was where the girls had retreated to after Alice's vision and the whole large room was pretty quiet. Bella had long taken out her contact lenses revealing amber eyes that had matched the rest of the group Destiny saw, including Edward, her cousin's new husband. What she was told just now about what Alice saw, what they were, Destiny had sat down in one of the chairs in the room to process everything she had just been told. It sounded incredibly unbelievable until she saw Bella's eyes had changed to a foreign color once the contacts were out. Vampires, immortals, whatever, she wanted to run.

"You're nuts." She finally broke the silence from her chair as she looked up at the two women in the room with her, slowly shaking her head as she stood up from that chair. "And I don't know what the hell you did to your eyes Bella, but it can't be healthy." Destiny crossed her arms as she looked at them both.

Alice looked a bit dejected from what Destiny had said but Bella looked determined as she stared at her cousin. "Dez, we've known each other all our lives. I've never lied to you. Why would I start now? And about something that's supposed to be not real too." She said as Destiny looked at her a bit suspiciously.

"I haven't even seen you since we were what, eleven? I barely know you anymore and you sure as hell know nothing about me. Why the hell should I trust you." She asked her cousin as she sighed heavily before going towards the exit of the study. "I'm leaving. I'll just walk back to the funeral home. Screw this bullshit."

When she opened the door though and stepped out into the open hallway and rooms that had the huge panes of glass, she noticed the people that had been there were all gone, only people that were left had those weird amber eyes including Edward. Because they were all standing there like they were waiting, it made her immediately stop walking. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at all of them. "What the..."

Destiny's voice had trailed off though because of the confusion she felt but the fear was beginning to rise, she felt like one or two was looking at her like she was a snack. Her fear was put on hold though when Edward spoke knowingly, like he had read her mind.

"You're not a snack, you're safe." He said with a look of amusement on his fair features, and one of them, a large brunette guy was chuckling. "Did she really think we were going to eat her? Give me a break." The guy said and a blonde woman that was standing near him who was incredibly beautiful couldn't help but say seriously "she could be right, maybe we'll eat her."

An older looking woman who looked to be the age of Edward's father who Bella had pointed out already, she shot the blonde a look of annoyance as she sighed softly before coming over to Destiny's side resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry dear, nothing will happen to you. We just want to keep you safe. You mean a lot to your cousin."

"That's a laugh." Destiny said bluntly as Bella an Alice had come out of the study to join the large gathering, and what she said made Bella frown. "She's telling the truth, don't be a jerk." She said which Destiny sighed heavily before falling silent.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and in order to get everyone quiet before his eyes fell on Alice. "What did you see Alice?"

"Well..." Alice began the story of what she saw and in the beginning of it Destiny hadn't even paid attention really until Alice poked her to indicate she had touched her, and that's what brought the vision on in the first place. _Something happened though when Alice poked her and in that instance her environment had changed to a stone looking room._

_The large room felt old and cold as there were three large chairs like thrones almost with people wearing black all around including the three men who stood in front of those throne-like chairs, two dark haired men, and a blonde haired man, with red eyes. They looked terrifying as she saw them but what scared her the most was she saw herself in chains on her knee's in front of these men, and the one that felt like the leader, he had spoke. "Yes. He shall come now. He is nomad, yes, but he cannot refuse his own spawn." The man said, and then it was over when she closed her eyes._

When she opened her eyes again Destiny noticed her back was against something solid until she saw she was on the floor as she blinked her eyes a few times to understand her surroundings again, and Edward along with Jasper was helping her up. She hadn't seen Jasper until now, another blonde in the group. But she was on her feet in no time and they had lifted her as if she had weighted literally nothing, her head felt a bit scrambled as she looked over to Bella.

"Okay. I'm starting to believe." She admitted as Bella came over to her with a look of concern. "What happened?" Her cousin asked her before Edward interjected, "she had a vision but it was of the past."

Everyone looked kind of shocked as a silence filled the vicinity but then was broken up by Destiny's laughter, shaking her head. "No, that's impossible." She said but Edward shrugged his shoulders, "it should be but it isn't. The only difference is you're not high this time, you can't deny it now that it happened." He said.

What he said immediately had her looking at him in confusion as he began to explain, "I can read minds. Some of us have different abilities once we become what we are, or sometimes those abilities show before you're even turned." Destiny began to look a bit scared as she nodded in a fearful understanding.

"This is...this is way too much." She muttered as Edward and Jasper had long let her go and she made a lame joke also, trying to break tension she felt. "Hell of a time to stop drinking huh." Destiny smirked weakly as Bella smiled a little, so did some of the rest of the group. But in her mind this was all crazy and her thoughts were running as she was almost panicking until Jasper grasped her shoulder. "It'll be alright, okay?" He told her and immediately she began to calm down.

She didn't know what it was that calmed her down but she knew Jasper did it somehow, just not sure how. But once she was calmed down, Alice came back to her side as she had a look of concern. "You saw it too didn't you. The room. Those men. You...in chains." She asked her.

Destiny began to have a look of worry on her delicate features as she slowly nodded to the girl's question. "Yeah and it looked like they were using me as bait for somebody." She said as Alice nodded in agreement of her assessment. "Yep." She said quietly as she looked around at everyone.

"It sounded like they were trying to lure out one of the few who aren't a part of any covens or families." Alice said as she had a concerned and puzzled look. "But that would mean she would..."

Alice had trailed off while trying to understand herself of what she was about to say because it sounded ludicrous but with Renesmee's origins, anything was beginning to sound possible as she turned her eyes to stare at Destiny. The girl had no idea at all what Alice was suggesting but Bella caught on immediately especially with what happened when Renesmee was conceived, and even the birth; watching her grow quickly. "No...It can't be possible." Bella said in bewilderment.

A lot of them were beginning to understand and Destiny felt beyond lost as she raised an eyebrow. "I'm still here you know, what the hell are you guys on about? What can't be possible?" She asked quickly without stopping for breath. Carlisle was the one who spoke this time, calmly. "That you're a hybrid just as Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee is."

"Daughter?" Immediately perplexed, Destiny looked to her cousin for answers who had nothing but a sheepish look on her face making Destiny's face flush a little pink from annoyance. "Yeah you forgot to mention that cous'..."

A young woman that looked to be in her late teen's was beginning to come towards the group and when Destiny along with everyone else saw her, the girl looked a little confused. "I thought I heard my name, what's going on. Am I late for the get-together?" Renesmee asked as she looked around at everyone and a man had followed in after her whom Destiny remembered from the funeral home wheeling in old Billy Black.


End file.
